Dye-sensitized solar cells are attracting attention as solar cells that are inexpensive and allow the obtaining of high photoelectric conversion efficiency, and development is proceeding on solar cell modules in which such dye-sensitized solar cells are connected in series (see, for example, Patent Document 1).